Nym Tonks, at your service!
by CountessMel
Summary: We all simply love Tonks! She is my favorite character so I decided to write up a story all her own! Please read it! It briefly talks about her time at Hogwarts and then goes on into Auror training. But the main plot will be when she's in the Order!
1. An Auror

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter idea, otherwise, I wouldn't be writing this on fanfiction.net!  
  
*******************************  
  
Professor McGonagall stared beadily at her as she entered the room, promptly knocking over the vase of flowers sitting on the table.  
  
"Miss Tonks, please refrain from demolishing my office until after career counseling."  
  
Tonks blushed deep peony as she picked up the vase. Her pale skin showed every trace of embarrassment. Realizing this, she scrunched up her face and changed her skin coloring to a deeper bronze.  
  
The professor rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please, CAREFULLY sit down. Thank you."  
  
"Miss Tonks, as you know why you are here, I will jump straight to the most important question: What career are you interested in?"  
  
The answer was immediate and direct.  
  
"An auror."  
  
"Hmm. I see. Miss Tonks, I hope that you are aware that aurors have to obtain good grades in many subjects. They also must pass many tests in auror training, including ones that test a person's skill in moving QUIETLY."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
A sudden smile played on Professor McGonagall's usually stern face.  
  
"Very good. You'll make a fine auror."  
  
**********************  
  
Thank you for reading. Please review. This is my first Tonks fic so please be nice but firm. This is really short but it has to kind of go in sections. By the way, does anyone know how to make italics on fanfic? Please tell me! 


	2. Flying high

I know that some people will tell me Tonks' mum isn't dead but I want her to be. Andromeda dies. I'm sorry. But it has to be that way for the plot. Thanks and please review.  
  
*********************  
  
Tonks sat on her bed chewing her quill. She had books spread out around her. As she turned to look at another book, she pulled her robes toward her so they wouldn't cover the wet ink glistening on her parchment. Unfortunately, this action caused her to run her along the fresh paragraph, successfully smudging it into oblivion and causing several books to take flying leaps to the floor.  
  
"Not again!" she murmured, stooping to pick up books which now sported torn and creased pages.  
  
She sighed. She had always been like this. She couldn't even walk into a room without damaging something or someone. She was continually knocking things and people over, ruining parchments, tripping over book bags; it seemed like the list would never end. Mother had always said that she would grow out of the clumsy phase but Tonks doubted it.  
  
Tonks sighed again at the word "mother." Mother was gone now. She'd taken influenza in Greece while Tonks was in school. She refused to be treated because of what she called "foreign medicine" and she died a few days later. Tonks had taken the news as well as could reasonably be expected. She'd gone to the funeral as her mother's only living relation. That had been back in second year. The memories still hurt but the grief had been buried for many years, like her mother.  
  
Tonks didn't have any other relations. The head master always saw to it that Tonks go to one of her friends' homes for the summer holidays.  
  
The door to the dormitory opened.  
  
"Hey, Tonks." Estella sank down onto the bed opposite Tonks's.  
  
"Mmmm." Tonks murmured. She muttered a spell to burn the ruined parchment and then slammed her eight books shut with another flick of the wrist.  
  
She turned to face her friend.  
  
"So?" Estella looked questioningly.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
Tonks had the look someone tries to put on when they are extremely delighted and don't want to show it.  
  
"Um. Well. I asked her if she would let me on the team."  
  
"I know. And?" Estella was becoming impatient.  
  
"She... she said..."  
  
Estella whipped out her wand and muttered something. Tonks immediately fell to the ground laughing hysterically.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" she gasped between laughs, "She... said... yes!"  
  
Estella lifted away her wand and shrieked.  
  
"Tonks!" I am soooo happy for you! Imagine it on the trophy: 'Nym Tonks: Gryffindor chaser!'"  
  
Tonks laughed as she hugged her best friend  
  
"I know! I didn't think she'd let me because of my being so clumsy on the ground and all, but she said she'd seen me fly and she said she knew I'd get better!"  
  
Estella looked startled for a second.  
  
"But Tonks, dear, when's the first game?"  
  
Tonks giggled, almost hysterically.  
  
"Next week! Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff."  
  
"Will you be ready by then?"  
  
"Why not?" Tonks shrugged.  
  
Estella grinned.  
  
"Well, even if you don't score a single goal all year, it will help with you. My father says all aurors have to fly very well."  
  
Tonks simply grinned.  
  
**********************  
  
Please read and review! No one else has read this yet but you so please say something!!! 


	3. Ordonis Totalis!

Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I thought nobody would ever read this story! I felt so unloved! Huggles to those who reviewed! Sorry if this chapter is short. I have to go to bed (Mother's orders!) and I couldn't write long. Sorry!  
  
***********  
  
Tonks piled her robes into the old trunk. All her old spell books lay on the bottom already. She sighed. She was going to miss Hogwarts terribly.  
  
But it was no time for regrets. She had accidentally (as always) made a couple bottles of ink explode in her trunk and she couldn't begin packing until it was all cleared up. Then, she had misplaced her favorite quill that she had had since second year and she spent nearly half an hour looking for it. By then, she was clearly pressed for time. Estella had finished her packing at least and hour before. The last feast started in fifteen minutes, after which, they were to board the Hogwarts Express and go Platform Nine and Three Quarters as fully qualified witches and wizards.  
  
"Wow," she thought, "Me. A real witch! Goodness knows what I'll do when I'm allowed to do spells out of school!"  
  
Throwing a stash of Chocolate Frog cards in her trunk and finally laying the idolized broom on the very top, she shut the trunk and fastened it. Grunting a little, she tried to move it over to the corner of the dormitory where all the other trunks lay, when she dropped the edge of the trunk. It promptly toppled over and spilled nearly all of its contents back onto the floor.  
  
Swearing silently, Tonks glanced at her watch. Five minutes! Suddenly, a bright idea struck and she rummaged around till she found one of her books from fifth year. Flipping though the pages, she at last cried out in triumph,  
  
"Ordonis Totalis!" as she pointed her wand at the contents of the trunk.  
  
Suddenly, all the hangings on the beds were torn off, all the contents on the ground were flying into the trunk and everything that had not been nailed down flew toward the trunk.  
  
"No. No. Can't be happening. No." Tonks said out loud, closing her eyes.  
  
She opened them and then closed them quickly because of the terrifying site. Tables were lying near the trunk, still struggling to get in. The other girls' trunks had burst open. All the bed hangings were torn and in the trunk. The whole room was a complete wreck.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
Tonks looked down to see a house elf wearing a table cloth like a robe.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can help you, miss."  
  
"YOU CAN? I mean. You can?"  
  
The house elf nodded.  
  
Tonks hesitated a second and then sped out of the room. She tripped on the stairs and rolled the rest of the way down them. She tripped while trying to get out of the portrait hole and skinned her hands on the rough floor. "So what? I simply cannot, cannot, cannot be late for graduation!" she thought.  
  
Knocking down a few statues, scaring the life out of Peeves and falling three stories off a moving staircase, Tonks finally made it to the entrance to the Great Hall. Everyone else already seemed to be inside. Stopping for a second, she scrunched up her face. Her hair quickly turned from blonde to blue. Hoping that shade of sapphire matched her dress robes, she rushed into the hall.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Miss Tonks."  
  
Everyone in the hall turned to stare at Tonks. She smiled brightly. She wasn't embarrassed in the least.  
  
"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
He smiled and his eyes twinkled fondly.  
  
"Well, if Miss Tonks is ready, I think that I can say on an easy conscience: Tuck in!"  
  
**********  
  
Like I said, I am sorry this is so short! Next time, expect the wondrous and amazing tradition of... GRADUATION! Please review so I know you want me to continue. 


End file.
